


Red Could Be Rhymed

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: If Red could be rhymed, Ron would have stripes. And friends wouldn't be foes.Now part one in the"Ounce of Prevention"series. Poetry,





	Red Could Be Rhymed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is now part one in my "Prevention" series, but as always, I like to play around with the timeline as the prompts and ideas strike me. This is a poem and is based off the work of e.e. cummings. He did a gorgeous piece called "If" <http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/115694.html?mode=reply>, I reccomend that everyone read it before reading my piece. I tried to follow his style, while still keeping with the parameters of my own "prevention' universe, and within the 100 word limit. And I'll admit, I stole the first line from him.   


* * *

_If freckles were lovely_ , Red could be rhymed,  
Scars would be pretty, if blood wasn’t mine.  
Life would be grand!  
But that isn’t so,  
Enemies became friends,  
Friends shouldn’t be foes.

I’ve no spots -- look at my stripes!  
Colors clash -- red, purple, and white.  
Can’t see who I am,  
Visions‘s gone thin.  
Don’t know who you are.  
What’s a lion, again?

You’re not You, and I’m not I, We’re not We,  
Red can be rhymed, but the sun’s in the sea .  
Stars fell down,  
Scars cross the sky.  
Friends are now enemies.  
Who is it that cries?


End file.
